Never Be The Same
by Celestial Unknown
Summary: What happens when a dark force subliminally controls Team Natsu in order to get a certain Celestial Mage.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Be The Same**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its contents, I just write fanfiction about it.

Walls of trees blurred behind the glass window aboard the train. The sun had set hours ago, leaving the cabin illuminated by the few light lacrimas bolted along the ceiling. Most of the trains' inhabitants uttered only sounds of slumber as their journeys progressed. Team Natsu slept peacefully among the crowd. Burgundy hair fell into Erza's face which was leant against the wide window. Wendy slept peacefully, sprawled across Ezra and Gray, who cradled his cheek in his palm. Carla, Wendys' white exceed, curled on the young dragon slayers stomach. Opposite of them, Lucy dozed in contentment with her back pressed to the far wall. Natsu lay comfortably with his head on her lap and her legs on either side of him. Happy, Natsu's blue exceed, lounged at Natsu's feet, omitting a snore every few breathes. Our team was embarking towards Hargeon Port, where their next client resided.

The mission was easy. Hargeon's largest bank was recently robbed, and they put a request out to every guild in Fiore asking for someone to return to them their money. Team Natsu of Fairy Tail answered their call. After a hard day's work, the group decided to rest a bit at one of Hargeon's famous spa houses. Little did they now that trouble was lurking around every corner for them.

Lucy, Wendy, Erza and Carla all got a room to share, while Natsu, Gray and Happy shared another. Within their divided groups they spent the night in and out of the hot springs and massage chairs. Life couldn't be any better for the team.

That night, Lucy, Natsu and Happy met for a midnight meal, a normal occurrence for the trio. They ate in comfortable silence, until Natsu stopped uncharacteristically stuffing every ounce of food he could into his mouth. The arura around the table changed rather quickly, from confusion, to worry, and finally awkwardness. Natsu continued to eat slower the normal while Lucy and Happy watched on.

"Are you alright Natsu?" questioned Lucy.

"You never eat slow." stated Happy right after

Natsu looked at the two briefly before returning to his plate. "I'm just thinking is all." He said, taking another bite of his fire chicken platter.

Minutes ticked by before anyone spoke again. To Lucy's surprise, Natsu broke the silence. What he said was truly as unpredictable as he was.

"Lucy,.." he started, "Have you ever considered training a bit harder with Capricorn? I'm getting really tired of always having to save your butt whenever you get caught. I'm not always going to be able to rescue you, you know." He shot an exasperated glare at Lucy when he finished.

Lucy, shocked at what her partner had just spewed, sat in silence in her chair. The fork that was almost to her mouth clattered onto her plate. "I-I never knew you felt that way Natsu. I'l-I'll ask Caprio- "Lucy tried to say, but was cut off by an even angrier Natsu.

"How could I have been so stupid! Why did I even agree to be partners with someone so weak! Celestial magic is the dumbest type of magic I have ever hear of." He bellowed. "Plus, you yourself are the weakest mage I have ever met. And I've met a lot of mages, Lucy." Shadows of heat radiated off of him as he ranted tirelessly.

Lucy, absorbing the true thoughts of her beloved partner, sat silently. All of her self-doubt were coming true. Everything he said hit her straight in the core. Why did Natsu, of all people, say it though?

"Igneel would be so disappointed in me for having teamed up with the likes of you! After everything I have done to make him proud of me! After chasing down every rumor just to find him! Having you with me would have been an insult to him." Natsu slowly stalked towards Lucy with every word, keeping his enraged eyes locked with hers.

Happy had flown out of the room minutes ago, complaining about how his fish was getting cooked by Natsu and the immense heat he radiated. Happy zoomed into his shared room, not caring that Gray was fast asleep on his bed. Happy just wanted to be left alone with his fish.

Lucy slowly stood up from her seat, an earnest apology trying to find its way out of her mouth. With every step Natsu took towards her, she took one backwards. Suddenly, the lights went out and a trill shriek was emitted from Lucy. Sounds of fist colliding with skin, grunts of pain and cries of fear were heard inside the small dining hall. Moments later, Natsu walked into the lighted corridor while wiping blood onto a napkin. He tossed it back into the dining hall in a seemingly random direction, shutting the doors, he left.

Natsu strode quickly to his room. Once his head hit his pillow, a shadow appeared behind the room's main entrance. The dark figure crept in, chanting softly to himself. Slowly, gingerly, he laid his palm on Natsu and Happy's forehead, erasing their memories of the night's events. Stealthily, the mysterious figure backed out of the room, leaving the mages peacefully sleeping. He shut the doors with a soft click, and walked down the corridor. "Their memories are gone." He said while pressing to his temple.

"Good, now get the girl." Replied a mysterious voice, only heard by the hulking figure.

Lucy laid as still as she could, pressing both palms against her side. Crimson blood soaked the few napkins she grasped against her fresh wound. The dining hall remained pitch black as she wept to herself. _All my training, everything I've worked so hard for, gone. How could I have even thought that I could reach Natsu's level? He's right. About everything, he's right._ She thought to herself. Light filled her retinas in an instant. Blinded momentarily, Lucy heard footsteps headed towards her. Hushed whispers between at least two people could be heard from her position. Colorful dots impeded her vision. She blinked wildly trying to get them away. The moment her vision was restored; was the moment she saw a damp cloth heading towards her. Her mouth and nose was encompassed by this fabric and soon sleep fell upon an unwilling Lucy.

Two hulking men stationed on either side of the unconscious Lucy, hoisted her up on a simple gurney. They followed a petite woman with muddled yet vibrant yellow hair and a scar running across her left eye. Together, they filed out of the spa house and into the dead of night.

The next morning, Team Natsu awoke with one less member. Erza woke first, noting the blonds' absence, she thought that she must be out training. Erza headed down to the dining hall in search for her morning slice of strawberry cake and black coffee. Sunlight casted itself into the hall, emitting a hazy golden glow from the room. With her coffee and cake in hand, and the newspaper under her left arm, she settled at a random table. Soon, the rest of the team filed in one at a time. All of them slowly coming out of the residual sleep that hung over them. Breakfast was eaten in silence. A cloaked figure hoovered around the entrance, softly chanting to themselves. With everyone finally finished their breakfast, they turned to Erza with one single question. Where was Lucy?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Erza folded the newspaper she was reading gently, placing it on the table. Her eyes were glassed over ever so slightly, a side effect to the temporary spell Lilisaundra had cast. She leant against the wall right outside the dining hall; ever so softly chanting her spell. This seemingly simple spell took a lot of concentration from whomever casts it. Whatever the user thinks, is what the used says. Lilisaundra kept quiet, listening intently to what the fairies said. If she were to make this plan work, she had to be convincing enough for the mages to believe her.

"Erza, do you know where Lucy is? Have you seen her this morning?" asked Wendy in her ever meek voice.

"A letter came this morning from Master, a job specifically for her. She left this morning." Erza stated, little emotion behind her words. Natsu picked up on her lack of emotive conversation. Even more so her lack of concern for her nakama. Unaware of the events that took place last night involving him and the celestial mage. Gray also noticed, but brushed it off as just morning haze that still hung about. The hall started to occupy more and more people as the morning passed by. Once the hall was filled most of the way, team Natsu packed up and headed for the train station, much to Natsu's protests.

The journey home was eerily quiet, the loss of the celestial mage ever present. The mood amongst them somber and worried. "Do we want to do another mission together when we get back?" ask Gray, "Or do we want to wait for Lucy?"

No one answered, a unanimous decision made. They would wait for Lucy to return home, safe and sound.

Lucy faded in and out of consciousness, jostled by the rickety ride of a horse drawn cart. Rays of sunshine shown through the holes in the canvas ceiling, giving way to the outside world. She pulled her arms, only to be abruptly stopped. Shackles encased both wrists, a chain connecting them to the tail board of the cart. Lucy felt rough bandages circling her stomach, covering a wound that ran from her hip up along her ribs. She couldn't feel the strain of her belt, there was no secure tether right under her belly button. No leather stopper on her left hip that held her beloved keys, no whip on the opposite side. She laid there, defenseless, open to every whim of the man and woman seated next to her.

 _There is crust on my forehead, I can feel it. This is so annoying, why am I the only one people go after? Why am I an ever growing target?_ Lucy thought to herself, questions flew about in her dizzy mind. _Did Natsu really do that? Was I having a really bad dream? Who is this woman sitting on my right? Did she have something to do with this? This cart will be the death of me._ She thought, just as the cart went over a particularly harsh bump in the road. She stilled as the occupants began to speak.

"This new location is really out of the way. Was that really necessary Lilisaundra?" questioned the man on my left.

"The Magic Council was getting too close. Our only options were either move, or be arrested. That is why the house in deep in the forest. Any more complaints, Gerd?" Lilisaundra, whom I presume is the woman, answered, irritation ringing clear in her voice.

"I really like the new house, the view from the southern wall is amazing!" Chimed a voice from beyond my head, a crack of reins was heard right after. His voice held a tone of innocence, which elicited a small giggle from Lilisaundra.

"At least someone appreciates all the effort I went through for this house! Thank you Berd!" said Lilisaundra. The cart grew quiet as they journeyed on to their destination. Lucy slowly slipped back into an unconscious state as their journey continued.

Fairy Tail was rambunctious as always, especially with the arrival of Team Natsu. Small brawls broke out around the guild, though they were settled fairly quick.

"No damages this time! It's a miracle!" cried Master Markov from his perch on the bar Mira tended. He waved his mug toward the arriving group, showing his gratitude and joy. He mentally did a head count, and found Lucy missing. He figured she was just home resting after a long mission. "Lucy most be very tired to not have stopped by. How unlike her." Mussed Master.

"What are you talking about Master? You sent a request for Lucy, I gave it to her this morning…" Erza stated. Something wasn't sitting right, but she couldn't pin point it. Her memories of this morning were foggy, and incoherent.

Master looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I didn't send a request my child…"

"Then where did this come from?" Questioned the requip mage as she pulled out the piece of paper. Realization dawned on her. If she had the paper, that meant Lucy didn't. So where was Lucy?

The guild had quieted down during their conversation. All eyes were on Erza as she tried to remember what really happened this morning. Who was it that gave her the paper? What did they look like? Erza kept drawing blank memory after blank memory. Tears of frustration silently escaped down her face. Looking towards Master, her eyes held the guilt and despair she suddenly felt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natsu paced the length of the hall, waiting for either Mest, Master or Erza to come out of the office. He needed to know what happened this morning between Erza and Lucy. To say he was worried would be an understatement. From what He remembered, the last time he saw Lucy was when they were having a midnight snack. One minute they were laughing and talking, next thing he knew, he was in bed, sleep conquering him. That is what frightened him. He didn't know what happened.

Makarov sat behind his desk, waiting for Mest to finish his task. Mest, who was standing behind a rigid Erza, was trying to regain her memories. While inside her mind, He saw a thick, heavy grey cloud shrouding only a certain part or her memories. The cloud seemed to peak at this morning's memories. Like someone had a hold on it, not giving any slack. Whoever did this was dedicated and skilled no doubt.

He returned to reality with a grim look covering his face. "This is something out of my expertise. I'm sorry Erza, I can't help you. Master, Porlyusica may be of better help me. My magic is not on par with her knowledge."

Master nodded weakly. "Send Natsu in. I want to know if he has what Erza has. We need to figure out what this cloud is and how to get rid of it, fast. Erza, go to Porlyusica. We are in desperate need of her guidance." Worry was etched on his face. His eyes were shrouded over with fear and concern for Lucy and the others. This ailment hadn't seemed to originate from a dark place. It wasn't filled with evil intentions, just a misleading haze to cover whoever had done this' tracks. If anyone can solve this perplexing puzzle, Porlyusica can.

Natsu entered the office, hopeful that Master had some sort of answer. The grim look on Makarov's face answered every question Natsu could ask. No. No idea what has happened. No sense of a cure. No clue as to where Lucy went. Natsu, realizing that his dear comrade was very much MIA at the moment, just let the whole situation settle around him as he sank into the oversized arm chair. Mest assumed his position behind him, invading Natsu's mind in search of the odd cloud.

Erza slowly slid down against a building two blocks away from the guild. Tears ran down her face _. It's all my fault. If I had just noticed my surroundings, and paid attention, Lucy would still be here! She wouldn't be missing! She's be by Natsu's side, walking to her apartment safe and sound!_ She thought to herself. Crippled by this sense of guilt and betrayal. She openly wept into her hands. Sobs coursed through her body, shaking at the mere thought of Lucy.

Once there were no more tears to be shed, she stood. Wobbly knees held her steady. _I'll do everything I can to bring you back Lucy. I promise._ With new found courage and a new objective in her sights, she ran all the way to Porlyusicas. She was determined to do whatever it took to bring back Lucy. To make it up to her any way she can. Erza was going to fix her mistake.

After hours of searching and finding nothing within Gray, Wendy, or Carla. Mest took a well-deserved break, awaiting the arrival of Porlyusica. Sitting on a bar stool in front of the guild bar, Mest nursed the beer he held in his hand. The guild wasn't its joyous self anymore. With the recent information that one of their own was missing, no one joked or laughed. They barley even spoke to one another. Gray and Natsu sat the same table together, not even bothering to pick a fight. Levy had built a tower of books to hide behind, so she could process this information in private. Not willing to leave the guild hoping for a chance of good news to come. Gajeel and Lily sat on either side of her, nursing pints just like Mest. Mira sat behind the bar, slowly wiping out the mugs as she contemplated the situation at hand.

All eyes looked towards the front doors as they swung open with great vigor. Erza strode in with confidence as Porlyusica followed close behind. "Natsu, Happy, come with us. Mest, you too." She said as she neared the staircase. Happy, Mest and Natsu quickly fell in line as they all ascended the stairs towards master's office. The office door shut with a loud bang. Some of the other members started to leave, knowing that staying here would do no good at the moment. They filed out, heading in their respective directions towards their homes. Some to Fairy Hills, some to the edge of town, but all avoiding Strawberry street.

Inside the office, Mest gave Porlyusica his report on what is wrong with Erza, Natsu and Happy. No detail being spared; he did his best in order to help the healer who stood by Makarov. Erza, Natsu and Happy one by one told their accounts of the last time they saw Lucy. Once they were finished, Porlyusica started to walk towards the infirmary just down the hall. Everyone followed suit, wondering what she was up to. "Erza, my things if you will." She said.

Erza requipped a twenty-gallon caldron, a mini curio cabinet filled with medicine and herbs. She had stored these things within her magic vessel for Porlyusica so she wouldn't be burdened with it on their trek to the guild. "My staff as well please." Asked Porlyusica. Erza produced said staff out of thin air, handing it to the healer immediately.

"What exactly are you planning, Porlyusica? Do you have an idea of what is ailing them?" questioned Makarov.

"Mind barrier. That is what has been cast upon them. It's a simple spell with low side effects. Easy to get rid of. But when I get rid of it, the memories it latched onto go with it. That is the only way to dis-spell the spell." Porlyusica said with a grim face.

Master slowly shook his head. They would lose any potential lead that could have led to finding Lucy. "Do it." He gave the command.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Soft fabric caressed the back of her arms and legs. An all-encompassing warmth surrounded her entire body as she slept. Four posts cornered her into a sinfully comfortable mattress; Sheer drapes stretch across the posts, creating a canopy of lavender. Walls were sparsely decorated with elegant pictures of regal persons. Two floor-to-ceiling windows sat opposite the grand door to the room, welcoming the sunrises ghostly rays. Lucy stirred where she lay. Eyelids fluttering open as she gained consciousness. She sat up, slowly taking in her surroundings. Her belt and whip sat on the end table next to her bed, a comforting sight. The only thing missing was her beloved pouch that housed her precious keys.

Extending her arms above her head and arching her back, she stretched in order to drive away the fatigue that came with a good night's sleep. Or in her case, a couple days' sleep. Realization struck her, no shackles, no bumpy carriage, no mysterious strangers seated beside her. Quickly, she patted her body making sure she was fully clothed, hoping nothing had been tampered with. Finding only the bandage still wrapped snuggly around her waist. She winced as sudden reminders invaded her mind. _Now is not the time, Lucy._ She chastised.

She slowly crept out of the warm bed, trying to make as little noise as possible. Gathering her things, she stalked out of the room into a cold, darkened hallway. _Where am I?_ she thought to herself as she quietly shuffled down the hallway towards what she hoped to be the entrance to this house, if that's what it was. _I can't leave yet; I still need to find my keys!_ She cursed herself for being so forgetful.

Lucy had just entered the main foyer when a smooth voice spoke from above. "Leaving so soon? We haven't even had breakfast yet. Please won't you stay for a while. I still need to explain this whole convoluted situation, and the important part you play Lucy Heartfilia." A woman said, leaning against the banister that outlined to second floor hallway. She had cascading hair of a dull yellow hue. Wore a sleek black satin top with matching shorts and a sheer baby blue robe that had feathers on the sleeves and train; it billowed as she moved toward Lucy. Her petite body seemed even smaller as she descended the massive curved staircase, closing the distance between them. As she neared, Lucy's heart rate rose to dangerous tempos, fear of the unknown taking over. Once the mysterious woman was near enough, she took a hold of Lucy's wrist, an endearing smile gracing her rosy lips. With a firm grasp, she led Lucy down several long hallways, snaking her way through to mansions maze.

Soon enough, they entered a room with a long table centered in the middle. White tablecloths hid its grainy surface. The entire length of the table was filled with every breakfast food you could imagine, just waiting to be devoured. Sage green paint covered the walls, golden sconces displayed illumination lacrimas that gave off a cozy glow within the room. Lucy was at a loss of words. Her mind completely blanking at the sight. _Natsu and Happy would be in heaven right now_. She finally thought. She hadn't noticed the woman's movement around the table, placing various item on a plate for her to enjoy.

"Come on Lucy, the food will get cold if we don't eat soon." The woman advised. Lucy recovered from her stupor and followed the woman's lead, grabbing whatever she thought delicious. She then followed the woman into an adjacent room. Its entirety was glass and steel framing. Precariously perched upon the edge of the mountain the house stood upon. Smooth concrete floors left the room a chilly temperature from the night before. Steel chairs with plush cushions circled the glass and steel table centered in the room. The early morning rays seemed to cast a light fog with in the room giving an ethereal feeling.

The view from the room was breathtaking. One would think that a peak north of Mt. Hakobe would be covered in snow and deathly cold. This is the opposite in every way. The Lush green trees of Wasa Forrest gathered around the base of the mountain. Billowing plains just past the line of trees, stretched into what Lucy knew as Bosco territory.

"The view is amazing, isn't it?" The woman's voice asked. Lucy could only nod while staring out the glass panels. "Come now. This food isn't going to eat itself. And I bet you have a lot of questions for me, my dear." At this Lucy turned around and slid into one of the chairs surrounding the table. They began to eat in silence, both waiting for the other to start this long awaited conversation.

The woman placed her fork beside her plate, then dabbed her face with her napkin, seeking any stray crumbs. "Well, I suppose I'll start then", placing down her napkin. "My name is Lilisaundra Armillo. I am a former member of the dark guild, Golden Dagger; specializing in Subordination Magic, Human Subordination to be exact. Don't worry though, I've brought you because I need your help, Lucy."

The atmosphere adapted a serious feel when Lilisaundra paused. With a solemn look, she stared down the Celestial mage.

"Why me? What can I do to help? I'm not strong physically; at best, I am more of a support ally. I'm no….." Lucy tried to justify why she wasn't a good fit to help Lilisaundra in any way when she was abruptly cut off.

"Lucy, this isn't a matter of being strong or weak. You haven't even heard what I need help with!" Lilisaundra exclaimed, tittering. "I need your help because you are the only one who can help me. Out of all the celestial mages in Earthland, you are the only one that holds the majority of the Zodiac keys. You wield tremendous power and have the potential for more. You're also the only one to have been to the Celestial realm on separate occasions. Which is why you are here, Lucy. The Celestial realm is in danger. Only you can save it. Save them, your friends, allies, spirits. You have the power to save them. Well, not yet, but you will!"

Lucy looked at her with a bewildered expression. Her stomach wasn't feeling so good at the moment. The mere sight of the food on her plate made her gag. She couldn't speak. This new information over loading her brain. A million thoughts ran through her head, why me, how can I, what could I do, and those of the likes. She was brought out of her stupor when the graceful woman seated in front of her began speaking again.

"The guild I was a part of, Golden Dagger, is part of the Kuntar Consortium. It's a dark guild association that contains fifteen guilds and one assassin guild. Golden Dagger is the head of the alliance. Master Kantor and his children, the top two S-class equivalent wizards in the alliance, run the whole show."

Lilisaundra paused to take a bite of her food in front of her. This gave Lucy enough time to processes what she was just told. _This sounds like a mission Erza and Master would be extremely concerned about. I don't know how I'm going to be of any help besides holding the Zodiacs_. Once again, Lucy was interrupted by Lilisaundra.

"Tell me Lucy, do you know about any other keys besides the Zodiacs?" Lucy slowly shook her head as she racked her brain for all the rumors that she had heard. "Well, there is another set of keys. They require a lot more magic power than the Zodiacs, and they only appear to those worthy of wielding them. They are the Diamond keys. With only four in total, they are considered the ultimate set to have. The spirits they hold is not exactly known, neither is their exact location."

Puzzled, Lucy spoke for the first time in what seems like hours. "What do they have to with the Kuntar Consortium? What could they possibly want them for?"

"From the information that I have gathered, they plan on using these keys to obtain Creation Magic. The wielder of all four keys is bestowed with said magic. Kantor plans on training a young mage to retrieve the keys. Once they have been gathered together, he plans on taking them the only way one can take keys. When he has said magic, his intentions are nothing short of dastardly."

"How do you know all of this? Am I the mage they want to kill? Is that why you kidnapped me in the first place?!" Rage bubbled over as Lucy confronted Lilisaundra. Looming over the table that separated the two.

Lilisaundra stayed stoic as Lucy expressed the anger and despair that she felt; continuously taking small bites of her food. "No." was the only answer she gave. Resolving to being patient rather than shower the despair that she also felt. Without Lucy's help, they were destined to die, there was no doubt in her mind. "I don't want to die. It may be selfish of me, but that's how I feel. If I didn't think that you could do it, that you could save us, then I wouldn't have taken you. I'm too young to die." As she spoke, a silent tear cascaded down her face. It was just a glimpse, but that's all that Lucy needed, to feel remorseful for this strange woman who kidnapped her!

"I still have ties within the guild." Lilisaundra continued without missing a beat, trying to conceal her fresh tears. "That is how I know all that I do. Because of my selfish instincts, I am determined to stop him. Kantor doesn't deserve to have his happy ending. Lucy, I am asking you to fight. No other magic can defeat Kantor if he gets these keys. We all die Lucy. Because of his selfish desires, Kantor means to bring death and destruction to all. Do you understand? Everything you know, everyone you love will be gone unless we do something."

Rustling was heard from the dining area across the hall, startling the seated females. Soon enough, three figures entered the room. Immediately, Lucy recognized one to be her dear friend Loki. Capricorn soon following after, both carrying plates piled high with the food from the dining hall. The third man to walk in, Lucy did not know. For someone who had height that rivaled Elfman's, and a broad frame, he delicately toted his less full plate across the room behind the others. Grey hair was slicked back into a pompadour; dark spectacles hid his eyes from all. There was something about his face that Lucy just couldn't put her finger on. She felt a wave of comfort and ease wash over her when she looked at him. Like he was an old friend of hers.

It wasn't until he spoke that the pieces fell together in her mind. "Good morning, sorry for our tardiness, someone couldn't detach himself from his mirror." Sending a pointed glare at Loki, the older gentleman spoke with confidence. "What did we miss?"

"We were just getting to the good parts actually." Answered Lilisaundra. "Maybe when she hears what you have to say, she'll be convinced."

"Splendid!" stated Capricorn from next to the elderly man seated to the left of Lilisaundra. Loki had taken a seat next to Lucy. She had to admit, the sight of her two most trusted spirits gave her relief. She knew that they would protect her if things got out of hand.

"It's good to see you again my old friend." Started the grey haired man.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beige parchment floated along with the wind through the town of Magnolia; abruptly slapping against a brick walled building. The rustic stone it collided with revealing the stained letters on its surface.

"Missing: Lucy Heartfilia. Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail.

Last Seen in Haregon Port, at Lu-Anne's Bath and Spa House.

If Seen, Please Contact Fairy Tail Immediately.

Reward: $500,000 Jewels."

Similar fliers were strewn across Magnolia and all of Fiore. Three weeks has passed since Lucy's disappearance. The air within Fairy Tail was somber. Everyone there was on edge. Team Natsu had gone on a mission two days ago, chasing another lead on their missing friend. Totaling seventeen missions since Lucy's disappearance. Today is the day they are expected to return, hopefully with Lucy. The day drug on as many members awaited their return. Master sat on the banister of the second floor, opting for a better view of the entire guild and its doors. Mira stood behind the bar as per usual. She wiped down the cups that sat stagnate on her counter. Silent murmurs could be heard coming from the main floor.

Levy, with mountains of books piled around her, sat with her head buried in one; furiously translating an unfamiliar language. Gajeel sat at the same table, quietly nursing an ale as Lily napped on the smallest stack of books. Wakaba and Macao, along with Max, Warren and Romeo, sat together quietly discussing the latest issue of Weekly Sorcerer. The Raijin Shu sat close to the guilds stage, conversing on what their next mission should be from the several request lain out on their table. Elfman and Lisanna stood by the bar, informing Mira on the newest rumor of a vicious snow beast Elfman wanted to takeover. Mira ginned widely at her younger siblings, surprised by their need to become stronger all of the sudden. All seemed well within the guild, like they were completely fine. Like they weren't nervously tapping their feet, chewing their nails in between sentences, or anxiously holding their breath when they thought the doors were opening.

There was no doubt in Makarovs mind that his children were hiding their pain and being recklessly optimistic. From his perch above the rest, he watched as slow despair consumed his children.

"I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well." Stated a voice from behind. Mest came forward to lean against the same banister. His earlier statement couldn't be any truer. A low sigh was all Master responded with.

The abrupt slam of the front entrance startled everyone. All eyes were glued in the direction of the sound. The team they all have been waiting on entered. Sorrow filled their eyes, defeat evident in the teams' posture. They had returned with the same number of people they had left with. While Erza, Gray, Happy, Carla and Wendy all headed to the bar for drinks, Natsu continued walking straight. He strode through the center of the main floor, head hung low. He grabbed a stay knife on a passing table, the fist holding it alit with flames. With all his pent up rage and disappointment, he hurled the flaming knife. It collided with a dull thud against the map of Fiore. Embedding itself halfway into the wall the map hung on. Several other knives littered about in similar fashion. Each one the result of a false or dead end lead. His fist joined it soon after.

Leaning his head against the wall, he let a few tears run down his cheeks. _Where are you Lucy?_ This question constantly ran through his head. The sorrow he felt for losing his best friend was crippling. Without the support of his friends and neighboring guilds, he wouldn't be able to stand and search for his missing partner. Grief consumed him as he melted onto the floor. He didn't know how much more of this his heart could take.

Happy soon glided over, forcing his way into Natsu's arms. The feline hated seeing his best friend so sad. He also hated not having Lucy around to make everything better. If she was here, she would know how to make Natsu happy again. They sat there huddled together, crying in each other's embrace. This was a normal occurrence now when the team returned from another failed mission. The rest of the guild grieved in their own ways with them. It was understood that long moments of silence followed their return.

After drying up their tears and composing themselves again, Natsu and Happy started to head to their shared home. Opting to take the scenic route and take Strawberry street, where Lucy's apartment was. Her scent faintly lingered there still. It wasn't as comforting as Natsu had once found it.

This routine of sorts continued on week after week. Teams would alternate in journeying to far places in search for Lucy. Other members would scout out areas where possible sighting were. Ally guilds aided in the search for the missing mage. Every lead had eventually gone cold. With each passing week, stress mounted onto the members of Fairy Tail. Without Lucy there, the guild just didn't function right. New faces came, but when they saw the mighty guild lost in their own little struggle, they soon left. Master rarely came out of his office anymore. When he did, he would sit on the second story banister and watch his children fall further into depression.

The most noticeable change was Natsu's. The once happy-go-lucky, lets destroy everything slayer sat still at the bar. He started to drink more than usual when the team would return from another failed attempt. Slowly but surely he started to not go out on missions all together. He would sit in front of the map, empty ale cups littered around him. Staring at the cursed map, the knives reminders of his failure. How he couldn't save his partner.

One afternoon he got so drunkenly mad, that he staggered over to the map. While muttering vile things to it, he tore it from the wall. Tearing every piece into tiny shreds. He threw the knives behind him, not caring if they hit anyone. Unfortunately for Natsu, one had hit Gajeel. Though he wasn't injured, he was pissed off at the pinkettes actions. "Oi! Salamander! What do you think you are doing?! You could fucking hurt someone with those things!" exclaimed Gajeel. He soon charged over to the drunken man when he didn't stop. Gajeel caught Natsu's wrist in his hand. "Are you deaf now, Salamander? I said to stop!"

The pinkette just looked at his captured wrist, not understanding what was really happening. With one look at the iron dragon slayer, Natsu erupted into flames. Fists collided with flesh. The men toppled over tables and sent chairs and cups flying. The brawl was short lived when a bluenette stepped in. Levy walloped both the slayers with freezing water, stopping them in their tracks. Tears stained her cheeks as she looked at the two. Her hands were clenched into fists, trembling with anger towards them. "You disgust me Natsu Dragneel. It has been weeks. Weeks since you have been out to look for her. Weeks of you siting on your ass drinking the days away! I'm tired of seeing you here. I'm tired of worrying about Lucy while you act like you don't care! How could you do that? After everything that you two have been through, you've lost your will to find her?! How do you think we feel? Why should we try to look for her when her own PARTNER won't! You are just confirming our worst fears."

She was only inches away from the sobering Natsu, tiny hands raised, ready to strike his chest in a fit of fury. Tears ran down her face as she finished her speech. Saying what needed to be said, what everyone was thinking. Hit after hit, she let out all her frustration on Natsu. Everyone else was quiet as she kept hitting and hiccupping. The sight of the tiny mage saddened them. This new revelation hitting home for those who listened.

With the guild eerily quiet, thundering footsteps could be heard outside the guild. The doors swung open as a familiar voice yelled out. "NATSSSUUUU!" Gray rushed toward the swaying slayer, anger in each step. "You Idiot! You should have come with us!". His fast approach was followed by a swift punch to the jaw. Gray had sent Natsu flying into the back wall. Without losing momentum, Gray was on top of him right as Natsu hit the floor. Landing punch after punch. "We could have found her! Wendy caught her scent! We could have been almost there! If you would have been there, we would be tracking her by now!" Natsu didn't fight back. Letting his friends attack and punish him for his failures. "Now we may never know where she is! The scent is gone! ITS GONE JUST LIKE HER!". The force behind his fists slowly decreased in speed and force until they stopped all together. His sobs could be heard as he finished his sentence. Tremors racked his body as he leant over a defeated Natsu. "We could have found her." He trailed on.

All of the ruckus and commotion had brought Master out of his office. Witnessing everything, he watched as the last little sliver of hope vanished from his children's eyes. He watched as they broke down into uncontrollable sobbing and wailing that could be heard all throughout Magnolia. It was with great sorrow and defeat that he spoke.

"Children, it is with great pain that I am announcing the cancelation of all remaining search parties for Lucy Heartfilia. With no leads and no sightings, our allies have concluded the worst. Mira, please inform our friends of the change in plans. Eight weeks have passed since her disappearance. It is with great sorrow that the bell will be tolled this evening in her honor." Makarov concluded, sniffling and crying with everyone else. With great effort, he raised his hand in the Fairy Tail sign, the entire guild following suit. "May your everlasting journey be full of new adventures!" He sobbed.

That night, the guild bell tolled for hours on end. Rain poured down on the town, relentlessly. It lasted for days. Heavy grey clouds hung above Magnolia, like the earth sensed its despair.

Two weeks had pasted since the tolling of the bell. The storm had moved on, though Fairy Tail hadn't. The guild was somber, an occasional sob ringing out amongst the crowd. Today was the day of the unveiling of Lucy's memorial. Laki and Reedus had created a stunning statue for the guild in her honor. Master had announced the unveiling of it two days prior. Many had gathered outside the guild building, at the northeast corner stone. There a twelve-foot figure hid behind a red cloth. With everyone gathered together, guild members and townspeople alike, Master Makarov took his place behind the podium.

"We are gathered here today to unveil the memorial built in honor of the late Lucy Heartfilia. From her first moment here, she changed us all. Warmth followed where ever she went. We cherish the memories that we share of her. She surprised us at every turn. From her magical abilities first shown during the thunder palace incident, to her unwavering will to fight for her nakama during the Grand Magic Games. We would have lost a member if it wasn't for her and her love for everyone. Her power was great and her spirit unwavering. She will forever be in our hearts and forever at Fairy Tail, where she was loved unconditionally. It is my honor to present to you, The Heartfilia Memorial.". As Master finished the speech on the note cards in front of him, the red cloth began to cascade from the statue. There stood before them an exact replica of their beloved Lucy. Clad in her Grand Magic Games uniform. She stood with her head turned toward the sky, arms stretched out beside her, hair flowing around her body mimicking her Urano Meteria stance. They captured her entire essence, forever to be carved from stone. From here on out, she would watch over Fairy Tail. Her beloved family, always.

The crowd awed at the statue. So much emotion and effort was put into making this. Tears of joy and sadness mixed together. Scattered claps were heard, growing louder as everyone joined. She wasn't gone, not completely at least. Here she sat, watching over us all. Protecting us alongside of First Master Mavis.

Natsu lingered in the back of the crowd. Crying silently as he witnessed the masterpiece his friends created for his late partner. The amount of love they held for her did not surprise him. All who met Lucy loved and respected her and her talents. He listened intently as Master spoke of his beloved child. As Makarov concluded, memories of his partner flooded his mind. Warmth filled his soul at the remembrance of her. He recognized every scene that played through in his head. From the first moment they met, to their most recent mission together. The smile that graced his lips at the thoughts slowly disappeared. One scene was unfamiliar to him. He did not recall any of this ever happening. He doesn't recall saying those word, but here he was. Spewing out harsh words at his partner. The scene would get blurry before focusing again. He didn't understand what was happening. Silent tears rolled down his cheek. Those were the last words he said to his partner, his friend, the woman he loved.

Author Note: This was a very emotional section for me. I hope you guys enjoy it. If you have any comments or criticisms, please feel free to leave a review. I am very interested in here what you guys have to say about the story so far. If you guys have any ideas on where the story should go, please say so. I am always looking for inspiration. Thank you guys for reading!


	6. UpdateApologyRevisions

**Revisions/Apology/Updates**

Hey all! First I want to say thank you for reading my story. This is something that I was debating on whether to do or not in the first place. I wasn't even sure people would read this to be honest, but I am thankful that you all have! So THANK YOU!

I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in forever, I just had a severe case of writers block. Plus with school going on and working two jobs its been a little hectic so to speak. I am working on chapter six and I have been for quite a long time now. I just couldn't come up with good ideas that were within the initial story line and it just got confusing. I was missing stuff, there were holes in the story in general, so I went back and re-read the whole story. So please go back and re-read the chapters, I have made some revisions and will be posting a revised chapter 5 soon plus the new chapter six.

Thanks again for being so patient with me. I haven't forgotten this story, life just got in the way. Hopefully if all goes well tomorrow, there will be new content! Yay!

With love-

Kris.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Trees blurred by as she ran gracefully through the tangled forest, creating a wall of evergreen and brown. Soaring over thick uprooted claws, digging their way out of the earth. She effortlessly caught ahold of vines, extending the lengths of her jumps. Her heavy, even breaths were the only thing she could hear. The path she took was worn with heavy traffic these days. An unfamiliar rumbling could be felt from the ground as she trekked closed to the opening of the trail. Boulders tumbled downhill towards her as she pressed on. Light began to encompass her right hand as she formed it into a tight fist. With the fast-approaching boulder, she increased her speed to match the tempo in her head. At the last possible moment until impact, she thrust her alit fist forward, splintering the boulder as she passed by. Several similar rocks barreled down the hill, each one meeting its own unfortunate demise as she swiftly broke through them. Making sure not to fall into the well-hidden traps scattered among the course, she slowly made her way to the finish line. Jogging to the edge of her training camp, she slowly eased her body to a walk, stopping at the literal ledge of the mountain they were currently occupying.

Lean arms extended above her head, stretching out her well worked muscles. Her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, trying to calm down after the difficult course. Toned thighs quivered with energy while sculpted calves burned from exertion. Her pink shirt inched up with the rise of her arms, revealing the faint outlines of her newly achieved abs. No longer was she the squishy, soft girl who had little knowledge of physical combat. Now she stood, a strong, swift woman who could take on three of her toughest spirits in combat and win. Here, overlooking the valley that stretched from the mounts summit, she gazed, hoping that her family was safe and well. Not a day went by without a thought of them. Not a night passed that she didn't lie awake in her cot, wishing she could be with them again. But she couldn't, not yet at least.

Eight months. Thirty-two weeks she has been away from those she loves. Two hundred and twenty-four days she has trained, determined to be stronger; to be all that she could be, hoping it will be enough in the end. Having the guidance from her faithful spirits, she mastered the caster form of Celestial magic, Celestial Body. As well as learned the fundamentals of elemental control. The King disclosed crucial information about the keys they sought after, divulging that they were elemental spirits taking on the properties of the main four earthly elements: Earth, Wind, Fire and Water. With this new knowledge, they started on her elemental training, hoping to get the most basic of control over them.

Every day began with meditation, trying to expand her magic vessels, she would need as much as she could get in the grand scheme of things. Obstacle courses were made daily thanks to Virgo and Gemini, each day being harder than the last. Training lasted all day, there was no rest for her weary soul. Each week she learned a new spell or technique thanks to Crux. Loke and Taurus covered her combat training, with the occasional help from Capricorn. He always challenged her strategic abilities and stressed the importance of fighting alongside her spirits, while using her own caster abilities. His goal was to drain her of her magic and build her up to be stronger for the next onslaught.

As the sun descended in the western horizon, Lucy sat on the mountains ledge embracing the reverie from the past eight months. She gazed out at the sprawling valley and the small villages and towns scattered about in the distance. The sky was painted with vibrant oranges and wisps of salmon. She missed that color and what had accompanied. Now, with dimmer memories, his smile seemed duller now as she thought back. She couldn't see the spark in his eyes anymore. Salmon, a color she never thought that she would have longed to see. She smiled, to engrossed in her thoughts and the warmth they brought to notice the change in colors.

With the last sliver of sun lingering above the horizon, its orange nature turned a menacing red. Comfort washed over her as she bathed in the ominous glow. She was never intimidated by the shade, but instead felt compassion. Relief swallowed her in a warm embrace, silencing her troublesome worries. She knew her family was in safe hands, she had no doubts about that. With a content sigh, she lay back on the grass, relaxing from this rollercoaster of emotions.

Slowly opening her eyes, she stared at the night sky. The stars clearly shining from the altitude she resided. She felt, weary, something just didn't sit well in her heart. When she looked at the galaxy presented before her, she didn't feel at home like she once did. She stirred to motion, stretching her laxed limbs before slowly making her way towards camp; conflicting emotions plagued her mind all the while. She weaved her way through the site, unconsciously guided to her tent. Once in the safety of her temporary abode, she stripped herself of her soiled garments from today's training. Still lost in her thoughts, she redressed herself, not caring about of her appearances. Finally relaxing onto her makeshift bed, Lucy came to her conclusions.

"Lucy?" Called a feminine voice from outside her tent. Lilisaundra tentatively entered, searching for the young adult. Upon laying her eyes on her, a small grin spread on Lilisaundra's face. "If I could steal a moment of your time Miss Lucy. I have been meaning to talk to you about this whole ordeal. I noticed that you seemed rather distant these past few days-"

"I feel as though the King has made a mistake in picking me." Lucy interrupted, taking the chance to voice her concerns in her abilities.

Lilisaundra was silent for a couple of minutes as she decided her words carefully. "Do you know much about your lineage, Lucy?" Lucy shook her head solemnly, ashamed that she didn't know more about her mother and grandmothers. "Let's go for a walk then." Answered Lilisaundra.

They strolled around the perimeter of the training site set up by the spirits. Nearing a ledge that overlooked the valley below, they slowed their pace to a halt, admiring the vista.

"You come from a line of fiercely strong mages Lucy." Started Lilisaundra. "Your great great grandmother, or something like that, was the start of it all. Centuries ago, Anna single handedly wielded all twelve zodiacs. She was the strongest Celestial mage of her time. It is told that she had defeated the dark mage by the name of Acnologia on several occasions, before he turned into a dragon and sorts. She was a remarkable person with a heart of gold and an unbreakable will. This is where your lineage began Lucy. Now your mother, Layla was almost as strong as Anna, but there were physical limits that she could not overcome. Her untimely departure was unfortunate, and I am sorry for your loss, but she gave way to something magnificent. You, Lucy." Lilisaundra spoke never once looking at Lucy. Keeping her gaze steady on the horizon.

"What the legends don't tell of is Lynne, Anna's younger sister." She continued, not missing a beat in her storytelling. "Lynne was an exceptional requip mage, her expertise was the knight, but was able to use many weapons, much like your friend with the scarlet hair. Those two were an unbeatable duo, doing everything together. Until one mission went slightly awry. From my knowledge, Anna's gates wouldn't completely close for an extended period of time. It wasn't until they were in the middle of a particularly hard battle that she couldn't use some of her gates altogether. Severely injured, Anna slipped into a comatose state. Months had passed before Lynne found help from an unexpected source. It's rumored that the Celestial King appeared to her late in the night, begging for her help. Speaking of dark unknown forces attacking their world. Also, explaining that if Anna remained in her current state any longer, she would expire. Lynne, willing to do whatever it took to save her sister, accepted the Kings request to save the Celestial Realm. That night, Lynne was transported into the realm. The king bestowed his trust in her and gave her the title of The Celestial Knight.

"With her new title and enhanced power granted by the stars themselves, Lynne gave her life in order to restore Anna's." pausing to look at Lucy, Lilisaundra took a deep breath. "You are immensely strong for such a young mage. You have the capability of surpassing Anna, eventually. We didn't make a mistake in choosing you. I know you have the passion, determination and abilities to get this done. If not for you and your want to get stronger; but to protect the ones you love. Look at me Lucy," she said. Emerald eyes pierced into Lucy's chocolate ones, trying to convey all the emotions she felt to the young girl. "You can do this Lucy. Believe in yourself."

Lucy didn't pay attention to the tears silently making their way down her stoic face.

Deep, heavy breaths were the only sound within the infirmary at Fairy Tail. Natsu, along with the rest of Team Natsu were sleeping soundly in medically induced comas. Porlyusica was bustling around hurriedly, making sure her patients had the proper doses of her remedies. Master Makarov sat quietly on a spare chair, waiting for Porlyusica to finish her rounds.

"Sleep would be a good thing for you to do instead of pestering me with your questions." Porlyusica stated from across the room while recording Erza's temperature.

"No."

"Worrying about them now is absurd. They aren't in danger any more. Your other members need you Macky. Go see them." She sympathized.

Nothing had been easy these past months. Hours after the statues reveal and memorial, Natsu rushed to tell Master of what he remembered. Though it was little, it was the sign they were looking for. With Lily and Charle charged with informing Porlyusica, Master had Warren contact the rest of Team Natsu and send them to the infirmary immediately. Once the entire team was present Master and the recently informed Porlyusica entered the room.

Porlyusica strode to the fireplace located on the right side of the room without a single word. There she started boiling water in a sizeable cauldron, adding seemingly random ingredient to all but her. While all eyes were on her back, Master paced before them.

"Due to Natsu's break through, Porlyusica and I have decided on a course of action, which she is concocting as I speak." Master stated. "First, you will all drink whatever she gives you, no questions asked. Then, you will all lay down in a bed in this room. That is all we ask of you."

Questions rose at Masters request. Though odd, this was their only foreseeable option to find Lucy. Each face set with determination as they reached their own conclusion. "We trust you Master. If this brings us one step closer to finding Lucy, we will do it." Erza settled.

"Please, go settle any lose ends that you may have today. Warren will be in contact for when you all must return." Master dismissed them, grateful that they were being cooperative. "How long will they be under?" he quietly asked Porlyusica, hope the answer to be relatively short.

"Four months." Stated the healer, not fazed by Makarovs dismayed sigh. Even though they cause an outrageous amount of trouble, He worried about their wellbeing while sedated. This was not the ideal way of going about unlocking their memories, but it was the only one that came.

Makarov steeled his nerves, they are strong, they will pull through this. They will find Lucy, no matter what. He strode out of the infirmary toward his office, Mest needed to know what was taking place. Busying himself with mindless tasks was his coping mechanism, needless to say, a lot of overdue paper work will be done in the next four months.

As Makarov sat behind his desk working on the latest requests and missions, Mira strode in with a tray in hand. Bringing Master his lunch became a normal thing over the last four months. "Porlyusica said that they should wake up any day now. It will be nice to hear their voices again. Four months is too long without a full out guild brawl." She chattered. The silence was always defining in Masters office. She felt compelled to fill it with mindless chatter as a distraction. With the most recent news however, talk about the team had been nonstop.

"I ordered about three large strawberry cakes for Erza and doubled everything in the pantry just to quell Natsu's extreme hunger. I can already tell the rest of the guild is buzzing with questions and excitement. Juvia can't wait to-"sudden cursing and the sound of water rushing stopped Mira mid rambling. After a missed beat, both Makarov and Mira sprang into action, heading straight for the infirmary.

The door blew off its hinges as a sudden gust of wind and extreme heat flooded out of the room. Both mages stood stock still as the door flew by. Peering around the corner, half expecting the team members to have awoken in a fury, they were not disappointed. AS they stepped into the room, they gazed at the sleeping figures. Each glowing their own specific color. Porlyusica stepped towards the door, joining Makarov and Mira who stood speechless.

"I can't easy this process, I can't alter their emotions. We are just gonna have to ride this phase out, let them work it out of their systems." Porlyusica spoke, sharing all that she knows about their current situation. Bright lights encompassed the room, revealing blades stuck in ceiling. Creaking was heard from the opposite side, steel frame melting under Natsu from the tremendous heat he exuded. Whirling wind threw objects across the room at random intervals, all originating from where Wendy lay. A thin sheet of ice instantly covered the floor, even extending out of the infirmary room. "At this rate the room will be destroyed in a matter of minutes. I'm not sure what we can do to contain them." Murmured the healer to no one in particular.

Just as sudden as it appeared, the commotion stopped. Within a minute of no power surges, slowly the mages started to wake up. Wendy and Gray bolted upright first, panting heavily as reality slowly set in. Erza woke shortly after, panic written all over her face. These new found memories were not joyous ones to say the least. But rather perplexing in nature for the awake mages.

Dark red flames licked the frame and wall in waves, not caring who was near. Natsu lay, eyes wide open, tears flowing steadily out of them. He sat up slowly, easing himself over the beds edge. Sadness coated every inch of his expressive face. His hands trembled with fear and anger. All the while his flames growing brighter and bigger. Natsu trudged his way out of the infirmary, not hearing the calls of his family. Making his way down the staircase into the large hall, all eyes fell upon him. Natsu did not recognize the faces he saw. Pleadingly, he gazed at the faces looking for one in particular. When no golden locks were to be seen, he realized that his worst nightmare was true.

Slowly, Natsu disregarded the calls of his family. Looking forward, he made his way out of the guild, closing the doors behind him softly.


	8. Update 2

Hey everyone!

Just wanted to give a quick little update. NO, I haven't forgotten about Never Be The Same. Yes, I am currently working on the next chapter and the further story line. My outline and points got a little fuzzy and didn't make much sense to me, so I reorganized and added parts to it. The current chapter that I am working on is almost 2,000 words and I haven't even gotten to the good parts yet. Which is also what I am struggling with. There is an upcoming fight scene and I am having difficulty writing it. If any of you veterans have any tips, tricks or tidbits of advice to give, I am all ears!

Also, it's my last semester of college and I am graduating this May so I've been extremely busy with all this school stuff. I am trying to get this up soon, but I have to guarantee of when it will be up. Thank you guys for being so patient and supportive. If you all have any suggestions as to where this should story should lead, please feel free to tell me it via the comments or messaging me!


End file.
